Always
by modernxxmyth
Summary: You are the one my heart beats for. You are the one my heart will stop beating for. Edward needs some reassurance that Bella made the right choice in being wih him. EdwardBella. BxE. Set during Eclipse. One-shot.


**A/N: **Just a Bella/Edward one-shot I wrote. It's set mid-Eclipse, about a week after Bella makes her choice to stay with Edward. Sorry if it's a bit short. Please, please review! They're kind of my drug.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight. My words aren't as beautiful as Stephanie Meyer's. I'd kill to meet her, though. Wouldn't you?

* * *

_**Always**_

Ever since Bella had made her choice to be with Edward instead of Jacob, she could sense that there was something _off_ with Edward. It felt almost like how he had been acting before he left after the incident with Jasper. She trusted that he wasn't planning on leaving again, but still, Bella worried. There was something going on with him. She guessed that he was going to do something that would be considered noble by most standards and idiotic by hers.

"Edward?" she questioned softly, getting his attention as they sat on the couch in her living room in a wordless embrace.

"Yes, Bella?" his smooth velvet voice still made her shiver.

"Are you…okay? You've seemed…_off_ the past few days when you've been around me. Worried and tense."

Edward's sigh was all the confirmation that Bella needed.

"Does this have something to do with Jacob?" Bella questioned. "You've been acting like this ever since I picked you over him. I thought you'd be _happy_ that I'm with you, Edward, but…"

Edward pulled her tighter into his arms. "That's not it at all, Bella, love. Of course I'm happy that you're with me." He tensed. "I'm just…_concerned_ that maybe you didn't make the right choice. For _you_."

Bella pulled away, outraged. "What?" her voice was loud and almost dangerous. "Of course I made the right choice! I want to be with you, Edward. Don't you still want to be with me?"

"You know I do, Bella. I love you more than anything in this world. Anything in all my years. I only want you to be happy. I'm just concerned that you're going to regret choosing me. You were so _upset_ when you got back from your talk with him. You cried all night, Bella…"

Bella crossed her arms in front of her in indignation. "Edward," her voice was stern. "I told you before. I know who I can and can't live with out. You? I can't be without you. I won't be without you. Not again." She shuddered slightly, memories of her zombie period flashing before her.

"Are you sure, Bella? Are you absolutely sure? I just want you to be happy. I know I'm not easy to deal with. I may not be enough…"

Bella almost grinned as she stole his line, "The way you regard yourself is absurd."

Edward sighed in mock disapproval. "Honestly, Bella. I'm trying to be serious…"

Bella's grin faded. "Okay. I'll be serious. You want the truth, Edward?"

"Yes," he replied. "Please."

"I love you. Not in the cliché teenage way. I love you deeply. You are my love. You are the one my heart beats for. You are the one my heart will _stop_ beating for. I _do_ love Jacob," she admitted. "He was there when you weren't. I _did_ fall for him. I never thought I'd fall for the rebound guy, you know?" she let out a breathy, nervous laugh. "He helped to fill up the gaping hole in me that you left with your sudden departure. But you're the only one who was able to make it completely disappear, as though the hole had never been there at all. I _do_ love Jacob. But that love greatly _pales_ in comparison to my love for you."

Bella smiled softly and continued, "I think there's a reason Jacob never imprinted on me. I think werewolves have one true mate, whether they meet them or not. I'm not the one for him, and he's not the one for me. Because I think that if _vampires_ had a version of imprinting, it would have happened to us the moment we locked eyes my first day at Forks High. _You_ are the one I'm meant for. _You_, Edward. Not Jacob. There's nothing we can do to change that, and I wouldn't want to if I could."

Bella reached toward Edward and grabbed his smooth, cold hand tentatively. He sighed dramatically and smiled crookedly. He pulled Bella into his arms once more and planted a kiss on her forehead with his cool lips.

"I love you, Edward," Bella said simply.

"I love you, too, Bella. So much."

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked in a small voice.

Edward smiled inwardly. "Always."

Fin

* * *

Edward is to Bella as reviews are to authors. Get it? So review! Lol. And thanks for reading.

-Laura


End file.
